Detective Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Jake Adversaries: * Cap'n Scum Other Characters: * Mister Moran Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Captain Burke Adversaries: * Taro Other Characters: * Gregory Dillingwater Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bret Lawton Supporting Characters: * Tim Morgan Adversaries: * Spider Malone Other Characters: * Fred Collins Locations: * Peru Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed Chinese Thugs Other Characters: * Erick von Holtzendorff * Sigrid von Holtzendorff Locations: * New York City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Gumshoe Gus Supporting Characters: * Mr. Reeves, Butler * Mrs. Gotlotz Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Police Commissioner Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Sally Norris Adversaries: * Olga Balinoff Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Eagle-Eyed Jake Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Gotrox Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Gumshoe Gus Supporting Characters: * Inspector Schmaltz Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Reilly Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Adversaries: * Sanders Other Characters: * Jackson * Rawhide * Volk Locations: * 19th Century Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan * Sergeant Kelly Adversaries: * Fui Onyui Other Characters: * Captain Frawley * Mimi the dog * Rita Carlisle Locations: * Earth-Two **New York City ***Queens ***Chinatown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Detective Comics'' #1. * First appearance of all characters. * "The Streets of Chinatown" is reprinted in the The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told. * Many of the stories from this issue are rendered in black and white. * Fui Onyui appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #22 | Trivia = * This issue features a one-page humor strip by Fred Schwab entitled "Silly Sleuths". * Slam Bradley operates out of Cleveland, Ohio - the home town of creator Jerry Siegel. During the late 1930s, Cleveland became analogous for the fictional city of Metropolis, the base of operations for Siegel's most famous creation - Superman. * Fui Onyui from the Slam Bradley story is featured on the cover to this issue. * Members of Fui Onyui's gang are referred to as Celestials. This was a common term used to describe laborers of Chinese origin during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. * "Eagle-Eyed Jake" is written in a style similar to Dr. Seuss. * "The Peruvian Mine Murders (Part 1) is rendered in Black and White while "The Peruvian Mine Murders(Part II) is rendered in Color. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Detective Comics | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Detective Comics #1 index entry }}